Belkan Empire
Overview The Belkan Empire is the new name adopted by the Principality of Belka after its active member's numbers grew too a somehow important quantity and it abolished the New Dawn Federation. Its a fation leaded by Ditronian based on the real Holy Roman Empire with members from the former Principality of Belka, Byzantium, The Order of Dalmaitus, The Knights of Dawn and the Order of the Teutonic Knights . Government The Belkan Empire is a Feudalistic Monarchy headed by Kaiser Ditronian, King of the Jungle Imperial lands and the Heartlands, Sovereign of Stier and Fallhaven Fortress and current Steward of Bhordania. Prince Rainbow_Splat is the current heir to the throne, Count of "" and second in command of the Empire. The Empire is geographically divided in counties, duchies and the Imperial Lands. (More on Duchies when implemented). Inside each county, the count holds a degree of autonomy and commands his own vassals; the counts' voice is usuallly taken into account in matters of international diplomacy and trade as a sort of Imperial Council. Counties The Empire is divided in several counties with different populations and sizes. In alphabetical order they are the following: Belmont Belmont, the land between rivers, is the home of Count Drummerlail the good. Its capital is (placeholder). It is currently one of the northern fiefs of the Empire. It borders NorthPoint to the east, Veneto to the west, the Jungle Imperial Lands to the south and Chaos Undivided to the north. Belmont is one of the two Belkan counties that are located in grasslands, the other one being Rainbowlands. Bhordania Bhordania, the southern shores, lands of Count ChocoboKnight7 the Knight. Its capital is Foefire Keep, a 20 feet fortress protected by a mote and double walls. It is the southern-most fief of the Empire. It borders Lakeland to the west, the Saxons to the east, the Heartlands to the north and the Ottoman Empire to the south. Bhordania is the only Belkan county to border a sea, in this case the Ottoman inland sea. Bhordania has a rich history, it was once part of the Ottoman Empire until the Ottoman-Belkan Border Dispute, where the emperor managed to annex the northern ottoman border after a couple of victories against the Ottoman army. The county was later given to ChocoboKnight7 when he joined the Empire. Congo Congo, the impenetrable jungle, is the home of Count Claw the road-builder. Congo is a sparsely populated county with no capital yet built. It borders Northpoint to the north, Belmont to the west and the Dwarves to the south and east. Congo is one of the jungle counties. Lakeland Lakeland, the land of lakes, is the home of Count Ajr914oh the assasin and his lieutenants Tallstuff33 and Wingman16. Its capital is (). It is one of the southern fiefs of the Empire. It borders the Heartlands to the north, Bhordania to the east, Rainbowlands to the west and the Ottoman Empire to the south. Lakeland is located in a thick forest and it presents some of the biggest lakes inside the Empire. NorthPoint NorthPoint, the last frontier, is the home of Count xgazex the mower of jungles. Its capital is (), a middle sized keep on top of a steep hill. It is the northern-most fief of the Empire. It borders Congo and Belmont to the south-west, the Dwarves to the south-east and Chaos Undivided to the west. NorthPoint used to be a thick jungle, but Count xgazex's efforts turned the place into an unique landscape that ressembles little to the previous state of the place. Evendusk Evendusk, the eastern mark, is homeof Count Nerva2004 and his lieutenant Connor93 Rainbowlands (Place holder) Reaperlands (Place holder) Spoonland Spoonland, the forested lands, is home of Count Spooneywand the rich and his lieutenants locoDeadman, ShepherdLaurent and ColorfulCredit. Veneto Veneto, the jungle swamp, is home of Count Populus the roman. History